Life As We Knew It
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: Dawn, Brock and Ash are given the news that they must now attend high school. How will that all turn out? When you throw together hormonal teenagers with Pokemon, Drama is sure to ensue. Life as they've known it is over. Starting now. Multishippings. Prequel to There's No 'Fun' in 'High School'.
1. That is just Ouch

**Hey everyone,**

**How's your summer going? Good so far, I hope. Here's a new fanfic, that's totally unrelated to Once Upon Server 99, just to let you know. There's going to be a sequel with lots of teenage drama in it, so if you like that kind of stuff, you should either put me on author alert, or check my profile page every now and again.**

**I love reviews, so please feel free to tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Ugh, mom are you serious?" Ash exclaimed, frustrated that his mother had arranged something for him without even consulting him about it first.

"Sweetheart, there's not much that I can do about it. It's a new law, you should have already heard about it where you are." Delia responded.

"No, actually I haven't heard of any new laws." Ash replied.

"Every trainer is now expected to attend high school. Everyone from the ages of 13 years to 18 years, you must attend high school. You need to come home immediately, or else there's a chance that you could be arrested!"

"That is really... ouch." Ash sighed. He hadn't liked school when he was little, and now he was going to have to go back there. "Alright, I'll tell everyone, and then I'll come home. See you soon Mom."

Ash had been traveling with Dawn and Brock for a long time now. Although the three of them had gone their separate ways when Ash had traveled the Isshu Region, the three had reunited afterwards to travel together once again, as the three of them entered a whole new region.

Sighing, he made his way to the room the the three of them were sharing in the Pokemon Center. He opened the door, to see Brock staring at a picture with an infatuated expression. Ash made his way over and sat on the bottom bunk of the other bed, beside Dawn.

"He made a collage of girls." Dawn whispered in his ear to let him in on the whole thing.

"Creepy." Ash whispered back, Dawn nodding in agreement.

"What are you two whispering about?" Brock asked, placing the collage in his bed, face down.

"I have some bad news." Ash started.

"Oh no, is something wrong?" Dawn was the first to speak, and she looked the most concerned.

"Yes. My mom said that there's a new law that requires everyone from the ages of 13 years to 18 years to go to high school." Ash explained.

"That is just...ouch." Dawn sighed.

"I heard about that law, I thought it was just a joke." Brock said.

"Nope. My mom wants me to come home as soon as possible. I'm just thinking, maybe you guys should go home too, since if I've got to, then you probably will too."

"Yeah, if you're going home, then I'm gonna go home too. Hopefully this whole thing will blow over, and we can travel together again. It's been fun, Ash."

"Yeah. Let's not think of this as good-bye. We're going to see each other again, just maybe it'll be awhile."

"I'll be traveling with you, Ash, since I've got to get back to Kanto too."

"Hey Dawn, what about one more battle before we head our separate ways again?"

"Sounds great, Ash. You're on."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Like a Movie

**Alright, I wasn't expecting so many reviews in such short time, but since you did, here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own Pokemon. I think I left that out of the first chapter, didn't I?**

* * *

"Hey Lee, does this remind you of anything? Like a movie or something?" Dawn asked as the two of them boarded the ferry that would take them to their new school.

"Like...?" Leona asked, looking at her friend with confusion.

"Like the Parry Hotter movies! I loved them when they came out! Winged Rapidash, He-Whose-Name-Cannot-Be-Spoken terrorizing the regular trainers... There were times when I thought that it was real. There were times when I wished it was real."

"Oh yeah, you did love the Parry Hotter series a lot. I didn't see how you got so into them, but they were well written in the least."

"Well, you are just so practical. I love fantasy novels. You're too unimaginative."

"You take that back, Dee-Dee!"

"DON'T CALL ME DEE-DEE!"

"Have you seen Barry or Kenny around?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering."

"Hey Dee-Dee and Leona!" Two males voices called, and two sets of footsteps could be heard running across the ferry's deck.

Dawn didn't need to turn and look to know who it was. She knew those voices as well as she knew her mother's, or Leona's voice. Kenny and Barry had found them, so Leona had no need to search the ferry for them. It was the only ferry leaving Sandgem Town, so there was a small deadline for boarding the ferry. The only other ferries left from Canalave City, Snowpoint City and Sunyshore City.

"We saved a table, come on come on come on!"

"Alright Barry, we're coming." Leona said, waving her hand in an attempt to both shush and calm the hyperactive, eager blond trainer.

"So Dee-Dee, looking forward to High School?"

"Kenny, let me put this politely. DON'T CALL ME DEE-DEE!"

"Come on! Let's go! Hurry up!"

"Calm down Barry. We'll get there when we get there." Leona told the blond boy.

Finally, after much arguing between Barry, who wanted to hurry up, and Leona, who didn't, they eventually reached the table which had been reserved for them. Leona and Kenny slid into one side of the booth, while Barry and Dawn slid in the other side.

A waitress came only moments later to give the group four milkshakes. Dawn figured that Barry had probably gone ahead and ordered for them, seeing as he was always in a rush. _Always_. A mechanic bell sounded, and Dawn stopped drinking her milkshake.

"Hello Passengers! Thank you for boarding the _Goddess Oba._ We will be departing from Sandgem in five minutes. Please take your seats, and thanks for traveling with the _Goddess Oba_."

The voice over the P.A. System was female and sounded like it belonged to a young woman of about 20 years' age. Dawn imagined that if Brock were here, then he would have hunted down the girl just to flirt with her if she were as attractive and as young as her P.A. Voice sounded. She felt like giggling at the thought.

"So, it's kind of weird only having Empoleon with me." Barry commented.

The letter from the High School which they were to attend, had detailed everything they were required to bring, and everything that they were required to leave behind. A page-long list of clothes and various school supplies were on the list of 'to bring', while the list of 'to leave' was nearly three pages long. The list detailed that all students were required to have their starter Pokemon with them, while all other Pokemon were to be left at home.

Leona had one of her Swinub, and Barry had his Empoleon. Kenny's Prinplup had evolved into Empoleon, so Kenny was also accompanied by an Empoleon. Dawn had her Piplup with her.

"Don't you think this whole thing is like something from a fantasy novel? Like the Parry Hotter novel series?" Dawn asked, looking at Barry and Kenny.

"How so?"

"Well, we're going to a boarding school for people of a certain age. We were invited by a letter that was accompanied by a 'to bring' list. And we're allowed to bring one Pokemon with us. In the novels it was just the choice of a Hoothoot, Skitty, Rattatta or Croagunk, or a Pokemon in their evolutionary lines, but here we're instructed to bring our starters. It's very similar!"

"I suppose so, Dee-Dee."

"It's bad enough with Lee and Kenny calling me Dee-Dee, but now _you're_ going to start calling me that too? I'll go sit elsewhere." Dawn snapped, standing up and trying to get out of the Booth. She either had to duck under the table and crawl out, or slide across Barry's lap, since Barry clearly had no intention of getting up to let her out.

She didn't feel like maneuvering herself out of the seat and under the table, to clamber around the table's legs, as well as her friend's legs. Just one glance at the size of the table told her that it was tight quarters under the table, and one look under the table confirmed her theory. And so, she moved slid along the booth seat and stood up, trying to get out of the booth over Barry's lap.

"Where do you think _you're_ going, Dee-Dee?" Barry asked, pulling her off his lap and pushing her back into the seat beside him.

"Fine then, keep me imprisoned here, Bee-Bee." Dawn responded, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Now _that's_ going too far." Barry replied, shaking his head.

"You call me Dee-Dee, I call you Bee-Bee, got it?"

"Nice!" Kenny said, laughing.

"I thought so too, Kay-Kay." Dawn's new nickname for her old friend stopped him laughing immediately. However, that set both Barry and Leona to laughing.

"You needn't laugh at that, Bee-Bee and Lee-Lee."

"So we have your permission to call you Dee-Dee then, if we're willing to suffer your consequences?" Kenny asked, raising an eyebrow at Dawn.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Cookie Cutter

**Here is chapter 3. Please keep reviewing, although I'd prefer constructive criticism than constant compliments. If you criticize, my work can improve, if you don't, it won't.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Welcome to Illumina Island, location of the prestigious Illumina Academy. First and last name?"

"Dawn Berlitz."

A thick brown manila envelope was handed to her. Her name was on a white sticker on the front, but there was nothing more. She got a generic greeting, and likely a generic package. Her whole experience at her new school so far made her feel like a cookie cutter.

"NEXT!"

Hearing the young woman's impatient demand for the next person in line to sign in at the school, Dawn moved out of the way so that the next person in line could sign in. Sighing, she opened the big brown envelope, looking at what was inside. A single key was stickied to a letter that told her which dorm room she was in. She made a mental note to get a key chain necklace for it, so that she wouldn't lose it.

The front office was near the harbor, and it was a gray stone building with automatic sliding glass doors. The floor was square pale blue tiles, and the walls were white, with three bands on colour halfway up. The front desks were large, gray pieces of furniture with, many drawers and other storage compartments. A public washroom was on each side of the entrance doors. There was a hallway behind the desks, that had many doors leading off of it. It was clearly a large building.

Coming out of the front office, the red stone walkway gave two options, straight ahead to return to the harbor, and turning right to walk along the waterline, although the second path would eventually turn to lead further inland. A line of massive maple trees bordered the inland walkways, allowing a lush green meadow to be seen inside the tree-line.

Now having been joined by Barry, Leona and Kenny, who'd all checked in by the time Dawn was done surveying her surroundings, the group began to walk alongside the waterline, looking over at the sharp drop over the edge. There was a fifteen foot drop from the edge of the walkway into the ocean, as the side of the harbor had been bricked up, likely with excess bricks left over from the front office's construction.

The route was scenic and peaceful. About one hundred feet away from the harbor's path, the route took a 90 degree turn to lead directly inland. The path was about twenty feet wide, and bordered with a six inch tall brick railing. The railing separated the path from the grass. About eight feet away from the railing, was where the tree line started. And it seemed that the placement of each tree had been measured exactly.

The grass even looked perfect. It was all the same length and shade of green, and there were no weeds in sight. Everything was just so exact and perfect. The benches and street lamps that lined the pathway looked exactly placed too. It was just so perfect looking, everything looked planned and exact, Dawn found it to be more that just a little bit weird.

Dawn guessed that it was about two hundred and fifty feet from the ninety-degree turn in the path that directed them inland, that the fountain was placed. There was a large round-pooled fountain that must have been about thirty-five feet across. The solid stone statue in the center of the fountain was carved to be many legendary Pokemon, with Arceus being the one at the top, spurting water from it's sky-ward facing mouth.

The fountain's pool was about five feet tall, and about two feet across, and composed of the same red stone that made the pathways. The top was perfectly smooth, and Dawn realized that it was topped with granite of the same shade as the walkway. The path lead around the fountain, creating a nice curve in the perfectly straight stone path. Every 90 degrees of the path around the fountain, there was a route.

A signpost gave directions. If they continued straight, they would soon reach the school. If they turned left, they would end up at the campus shops and eateries. A right turn would end them at their dorming houses. And so, they took the right turn from the fountain, and continued westward.

There was no surprise, for the route was just like the rest, perfectly straight and flat, edged by six-inch-tall red stone blocks, that created the border for the grass and the pathway. Street lamps lined the pathway, and benches were at regular intervals. About eight feet away from the stone railing, the tree line began, with one massive maple tree in a perfectly straight line, perfectly spaced out. Perfectly cut, vibrant green grass filled the space on the ground that was not occupied by the red stone path.

This place was too perfect for words.

* * *

**So, what do you think of the school so far?**


	4. Insert Name Here

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner. I got distracted when I was working on my RPG forum, and then I forgot to update.**

**Please forgive me!**

**I don't own Pokemon, sadly.**

* * *

The dorming houses were exactly as expected, completely perfect. Of course, everything at the entire island was completely perfect. To be honest, Dawn found it to be more than just a little creepy, in all it's perfect perfection.

The end of the path was yet another round fountain, a perfect miniature version of the one that they'd passed before. There were only two new options of where to go now, one to the left and another to the right. A signpost gave directions at this crossroad too.

The paths were short this time. Both only about forty feet in length, the right pathway leading to the boys dormitories, and the left pathway leading to the girls dormitories. It was here that the group of Twinleaf Natives said their temporary good-byes.

"I'm glad that we're almost at our dorms. This stuff is too heavy. I packed too much." Kenny said, letting his two duffle bags rest of the ground. He reached up and rubbed his shoulders, which were being gripped tightly by his large, stuffed-to-the-brim backpack.

"Me too." Dawn nodded. She had more luggage than Kenny did. Her two duffle bags were larger, as was her backpack, which were all stuffed much more than Kenny's luggage was. Not to mention that she was also carrying her purse, which was yet another stuffed bag. And she was attempting to drag a pull-along suitcase with her, which was so stuffed she was wondering how the zipper was staying closed and the wheels were still working to support the weight.

"Meet back here at six to explore?" Kenny asked, looking from Leona, to Barry, his gaze finally coming to rest on Dawn.

"Six? No, I want to explore sooner than six! I'll be back here in an hour!"

"Six o'clock is in an hour and a half, Barry. You can wait an hour and a half." Leona said, waving as she turned and began to make her way towards the girls' dorms.

"Alright, fine! But if you're late by even one second, I'll fine you!"

"We'll be here!" Leona insisted as she paused for Dawn to catch up.

"No need to worry!" Dawn called, waving as she jogged to catch up with the girl that she'd been best friends with since she was in diapers.

The girls dormitories were two large, old fashioned gray brick buildings that looked like they could have been small castles, or mansions. They were mirror images of each other, with one minor difference. They both had large wooden signs above the front doors, both painted dark green, with clean white letters a great contrast with the dark green, but that was where the signs differed.

The building to the left's sign read _Hoenn Hall_, while the one to the right's sign read _Johto Hall_. A small stone wall stood by each each staircase, on the inner side of the two dormitories. They were covered in many plaques, and Dawn realized that they were plaques recognizing the significant sponsors for the building of the dormitories, and each dormitory was named after the region which it was sponsored by.

Dawn let her luggage drop to the ground for a moment, while she grabbed her manila welcoming package. Through hands that were purple from the circulation being cut off by holding her heavy luggage, Dawn managed to locate her letter, the one which told her where she would be living for the next ten months.

Leona was doing the same thing, as were several other girls in the large, red-stone floored area outside of the two dorm houses.

_Dear Ms. D. Berlitz,_

_We welcome you to Illumina Academy, a high school for brilliant pupils, such as yourself. We are pleased that you have chosen to join our student body, and have high hopes for your future. If you have any complaints, please see to it that the faculty is notified, so that Illumina Academy is able to fix your problems. We are confident that you will enjoy your time with us, and we would like to thank you once again, for joining Illumina Academy._

_Signed,_

_V. Majors_

Headmistress

Attached to the letter with a small piece of some kind of clear sticky-tack or glue, was her dorm key. Her dorm house and room were listed below the letter's content.

Leona looked over Dawn's shoulder at the letter she held. "Talk about your generic cookie-cutter letter." Was the only comment that she made.

"Well, writing a personalized letter for every student is stupid. Why write something different when you can just use _Insert Name Here_?"

"I know, but it just makes me feel like a nameless face in a crowd when I get generic stuff like this letter. Like I'm nothing special."

"Oh, come on Lee, you're plenty special! Anyway, I'm in Hoenn Hall. What about you?"

"Johto Hall. Geez, they could have at least used a thesaurus and gotten better names. Hoenn Hall, Johto Hall. What do you wanna bet that the guys are in Kanto Hall and Sinnoh Hall?"

"Yeah, whatever happened to names like Johto House, Kanto Manor, and Sinnoh Dorm?"

"Lack of originality, has infected this place. And to think, it looks so perfect. I guess it's just another cookie-cutter farm."

"Lee... if this is a farm, then that make us the livestock..."

"Gaspeth!"

"What are you, a character from a Shakespearian play?"

"What light through yonder window breaks, it is the east, and Dawn, literally, is the sun."

"Well Lee-Romeo, I'm going to check out my room. While you use over-used, famous lines from Shakespeare's works to pick up guys, I'll be unpacking. My Poketech is telling me that we've wasted twenty minutes just standing here."

"Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"Please tell me that you signed up for Drama class."

"Fair Maiden, but of course."

"Ok, you can drop the Shakespeare...uh..Medieval act now... seriously."

"And thus, I bid thee Adieu."

"Later Lee-Romeo."

_Half of what she said was quoted from _Romeo and Juliet_, while the other stuff was just... medieval and Shakespearian words thrown together, but I think what she said were actual sentences..._ Dawn thought as she loaded herself up like a human pack mule and began to make her way to Hoenn Hall.

* * *

**I love your reviews!**


	5. I'll Need a Nap

**Hey, another update!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Welcome class, please find an empty seat and sit down."

_Well this semester is going to be fun_. Dawn thought as she slid into a seat between the seats that Barry and Leona had selected. Already her homeroom teacher had established a monotone voice, something that would make the semester oh so fun.

"Welcome to French 9, French Class for grade nine students. I will be your teacher this semester, my name is Mr. Themson. Not Mr. Themeson, Mr. Thomson, Mr. Thompson or Mr. T it's Mr. Themson."

And so he droned on. He handed out papers outlining class expectations. After droning on for about half an hour about classroom expectations, he finally changed the subject.

"I'd like to take attendance now, so please speak up when your name is called. Simply saying 'present' will suffice. And listen up, because I'll only do this once."

He was the most boring teacher in the history of teachers, or at least Dawn decided that he was. He spoke in a constant monotone voice, and he droned on about things of little importance or relevance to the class itself. In elementary school, she'd never had to deal with a teacher so boring. She hated French class already.

Names were called, by last-name-first, the same way that they were written on the attendance sheets. Attendance was a seemingly endless task, that almost put Dawn to sleep. She'd never fallen asleep in class, but her teacher was so boring that she nearly did for the first time in her life. And on the first day of school, how embarrassing that would have been.

"Next, I'm sure that you will all want to know your schedules for the semester. When your name is called, please come up to the front of the room to get your timetable. If you need to change your classes, please make time between classes, at lunch, or after school to make an appointment with guidance to discuss your schedule.

More names were called, and eventually everyone had received their timetables for the semester. Dawn looked at her poketch. Her homeroom class started at 9:20 a.m. in the morning, and ended at 10:30 a.m. For Dawn, those 70 minutes were pure monotone hell. Only 20 minutes left to go of Homeroom and she'd be free.

"Now only the important matter of Lockers. Your lockers are situated outside your first semester homeroom class, and are assigned using your homeroom class's attendance sheet. Other classes would likely have finished assigning lockers by now, so the hallway is all ours. Come class, let's make our way to the hallway so that you can be assigned lockers."

These twenty minutes passed quickly. Lockers were assigned quickly, and the class had ten minutes to organize their schoolbooks in their new lockers, which Mr. Themson had suggested they keep clean and organized. So far her first day of French class was over, and she had learned absolutely nothing about the French Language.

When the bell that signified the end of class rang, it was the happiest moment of her day. She practically jumped out of her seat and raced into the hallway, competing with Barry for who had escaped from French class first. This morning, she'd been excited for school, or at least, excited for the new experience that was High School, but her day had gotten off to a rocky start already. She hoped that it could only get better from there.

"Kill me now. Please, kill me now." Leona said, leaning against her locker. Leona's last name, Brown, meant that her locker was right next to Dawn's. None of them had any books from French Class, only the papers that dictated which class they were off to next, and which room they would locate it in.

"Only if you'll kill me first." Dawn told Leona, pulling on her combination lock, which clicked open from the right combination having been entered.

"I sure hope that next class if more... alive... than this class was!" Barry exclaimed, joining Leona and Dawn now that he was done with his own locker.

"What class are you off to next, Dawn?" Leona asked quietly as she pulled a red-covered three-ring-binder and black and white cloth pencil case from her locker.

Dawn grabbed a light blue-covered three-ring-binder from her own locker, along with a light blue cloth pencil case with Piplup silhouettes on the sides. Somehow juggling all of her stuff onto one arm, she unfolded her schedule with one hand and read it. "History."

"Aww... My next class is Teamwork 101. I want another class with you." Leona complained.

"Hey, I have Teamwork 101 next too!" Barry exclaimed, pointing to his schedule.

"Looks like we've got geography together too." Leona commented, glancing at Barry's schedule.

"What period?" Dawn asked.

"Last." Came Leona's response.

"That's awesome, I've got Geography last too!"

"Yay! Two classes with Dee-Dee!"

"Two classes with Bee-Bee and I'll need to take a nap." Dawn responded with a little laugh.

"You think you'll need a nap after two classes with him, what about me? I'll need to hibernate after three classes with him."

"Hello, standing right here."

"We know." The two girls' reply was in perfect unison.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Well, I'm off to find my History class."

"See you at lunch! Meet here at lunch!" Barry decided as Dawn closed her locker door and clicked the lock in place. As she started to make her way down the hallway, in what she hoped was the right direction for her History Class, she paused and turned back to look at Leona and Barry, still standing at Leona's locker together.

"Alright Barry, here at lunch." She decided, wiggling her fingers in a delicate little wave, before continuing on her journey, in, hopefully, the right direction.

* * *

**Alright, so this chapter is pretty boring. Dawn, Leona and Barry almost died of boredom too, so you're not alone.**

**You guys want even longer chapters and more exciting dialogue? I'll do my best. I don't like reading novels online, so I was trying to keep the chapters short and sweet, but if you want me to write you more, I'll try to make them longer and more exciting!**


	6. Stop Showing Off

**Hey guys, another update!**

**This chapter has better dialogue, and is much longer than the rest. I tried to spice up the dialogue as best I could.**

**Yes, I already posted this chapter, but when I read over it (since this is by far my favourite chapter), there were a whole bunch of annoying errors that I caught that I didn't catch before. So, I made the necessary edits, and replaced the chapter.**

**New Edit- I really need more sleep. One of the edits that I made was a mistake. My bad.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

It was finally lunch time. History class had been a hundred times more alive than French class had been, and yet it was still quite boring. Of course, most of it had been the same as French class.

However, what separated History from French had been the teacher. Their wanna-be-comedian History teacher was an automatic favorite over her French teacher, even though her History teacher's sense of humor was not funny in the least, and tended to end up in awkward moments for the entire class. Her constant puns and jokes were lamer than a Ponyta with three legs.

"Teamwork 101 wasn't what I expected it to be. I thought I'd be in Leona's class, but as it turns out, we're not in the same class after all."

"Barry, mind talking just a little more slowly so that my brain has time to process what you're saying. I'm not slow, but geez, you talk so fast it's hard to keep up." Leona said.

"You're not in the same class?"

"No, Teamwork 101 is split into four different classes. One class deals with Pokemon who have not evolved, another deals with Pokemon who are in the middle stage of their evolutionary line. The third class looks at Pokemon who are in the final stage of their evolutionary line, and the forth is about Pokemon who are not known to evolve." Leona explained before Barry could jump in.

"See, Lee's in the _beginner_ class, because Swinub hasn't evolved yet, and I am in the _advanced_ course because Empoleon has evolved twice already." Barry bragged.

"Barry, I'm not in beginner anymore than you're in advanced. Now, stop attempting to show off in front of Dawn."

"Humph!" Barry said, crossing his arms and turning from the two girls, possibly to hide the faint pinkness that now colored his cheeks.

"I'm in E1, for Evolutionary stage one. We train differently than Barry's class, E3 does. If your Pokemon evolves, you change class. E0 is for Pokemon that don't evolve, like your Pachirisu, and E2 is the class for trainers whose starter is in the middle of it's evolutionary stage."

"Cool. Now, let's get some food, I'm starved." Dawn decided.

"Who are you, Ash Ketchum?" Came a familiar male voice from behind her.

"Gary!" Dawn greeted the boy, stopping in her tracks to turn around to face the boy.

"Hello Blue." He replied, nodding in greeting to both Leona and Barry.

"I suppose that Blue's better than Dee-Dee." Dawn commented almost inaudibly.

"Dee-Dee, huh?" Despite her best efforts to keep her comment quiet, Gary had still heard her. "There's a story behind that nickname, and I wanna hear it."

"No..." Dawn protested, shaking her head as Leona and Barry started laughing.

Gary slung his arm around Dawn's shoulders casually, and smirked as he spoke. "Aww, come on Dee-Dee."

"Don't look at me! You brought this on yourself, Dee-Dee!" Leona said, raising her hands in front of her like a criminal that'd just been caught by the police when Dawn shot her a poisonous glare.

"So, just what is the famous Gary Oak, grandson of the famous Pokemon Poet and Researcher, Professor Samuel Oak, doing in a place like this?" Dawn asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Same reason that you're here, Dee-Dee. It's the only High School that is currently approved by the government. Surely a girl as smart, and pretty, as yourself knew that?"

Barry made a little coughing sound, but Dawn paid no attention to her blond friend as she replied to Gary's question. "I'm not into politics. They bore me to death and back."

"Oh come on, they aren't _that_ bad." Gary protested half-heartedly. His response was that of someone who agreed with the statement, but just wanted to argue for the sake of arguing.

"I find anyone who likes politics to be as boring as politics themselves. So Gary, how boring does that make you?" Dawn asked teasingly.

"Trust me, Blue, I'm the _life_ of the party."

"Yes Gary, I'm sure that you are." Dawn said, sounding as though she was only saying it to shut the brown haired boy up.

"I am. Maybe sometime I'll prove it to you."

"With his Pokemon poetry, I'm sure that every girl is all over him." Barry muttered, just loud enough to hear.

"_Jealous_?" Leona hissed, raising her eyebrow at her blond friend, and giving him a cheeky smile.

"Of course not! What reason would _I_ have to be jealous?" Barry answered haughtily, while Dawn wore a startled expression that clearly said 'am I missing something here?'.

"That the Oakster's got his arm around Dee-Dee?" Leona prompted, winking at him. Dawn continued to look confused as to why Leona was suggesting Barry was jealous.

"The Oakster, huh? I like it." Gary nodded. "You're in with the Oakster. You're cool enough to hang with me."

"Hang out with you? Don't you mean 'you're uncool enough that you'll tolerate me'?" Dawn teased. Barry made a snorting noise that substituted for a laugh and he smiled.

"You've been hanging out with Ashy-boy too long. He's corrupted you." Gary said, shaking his head. "He's blinded you, and now you can't see that I'm not the coolest guy around."

"You've been drinking air, haven't you, because your ego is terribly inflated." Dawn retorted. This too, got a snort of laughter from Barry, as well as applause from Leona.

"Nice one, Dee-Dee. High five." Barry said, holding up his hand, flat for Dawn to slap. She smiled and slapped Barry's hand, giving him the high five that he'd asked for.

"I'm hurt, Dee-Dee, but more than anything, I'm curious as to the origins of that nickname." Gary said, bluntly hinting to the trio of Twinleaf natives to tell him where it came from.

"STOP CALLING ME DEE-DEE!" Dawn's face was red with rage, and her fists were clenched. She had endured the nickname for so long, and she was fed up of it. "DROP IT AND LEAVE IT ALONE. I'M NOT TELLING WHERE IT COMES FROM."

"So, uh... I guess that it's off to the lunchroom, eh ladies?" Gary asked quickly, trying to change the subject, while he sweat-dropped.

"Hem hem."

"And Barry."

"Thank you."

"Now, what are the bets on what … semi-edible material that we will be being served?" Gary asked, looking from Leona to Barry to Dawn.

"Spaghetti." Dawn replied immediately, without even thinking.

"Why spaghetti, Dee-Blue?" Gary asked, barely saving himself from calling Dawn Dee-Dee again.

"It's what the sign says." Dawn responded, pointing to a white-erase board with blue writing on it, giving Gary a quick warning glare.

"Girl Power!" Leona said in a London England accent, offering Dawn a hand, which Dawn promptly slapped, giving her friend a low five.

"That saying is so outdated. It went out like how many years ago when the Seasoning Ladies broke up." Another male voice chimed in. It belonged to the last member of the four Twinleaf Town natives.

"Meh, do I look like I care?" Leona asked.

"Come on! Let's eat already!" Dawn insisted, her stomach growling as she made her way into the cafeteria line-up. Gary didn't seem to want to take his arm off Dawn's shoulders, so he was forced to follow her.

"So much like little Ashy-boy." Gary commented.

"Oh shut up Gary." Dawn responded, eying Gary's fingers as she scanned the room for trays. "And you can take your arm off of me now. Or else I'll be having Gary-fingers for lunch instead of spaghetti."

"That won't be necessary." Gary replied, removing his arm from it's resting place on Dawn's shoulders in haste. While Gary looked slightly cautious, and looked at his hand, Dawn grabbed a handful of cafeteria trays, and handed one out to each of her friends who were in line with her.

"So, Dee-Dee, how were your first two classes?" Kenny asked.

"Worse than death. French was so boring that I almost fell asleep, and I've _never_ fallen asleep in class. History was just... bleh. Our teacher seems to think that she's funny, and she isn't."

"That's too bad. Now, who's going to tell me the story of how you got that nickname?"

"Nobody, Gary, now drop the subject." Dawn replied, taking a plate of spaghetti and meat sauce that the cafeteria woman was offering her over the food counter. Dawn nodded at the cafeteria woman as she spoke. "Thanks."

Since it was a boarding school, meals were free, but extras like candy and some beverages actually cost money. The cafeteria was a massive dining hall, with what looked like hundreds of large, oval wooden-topped tables with the hard, uncomfortable dark blue plastic-seated, metal-legged chairs. The place looked like an extremely cheap, yet very busy restaurant.

"Hey, there's Ashy-boy. Let's go and sit with them." Gary suggested, pointing across the cafeteria.

Now that they all had their lunch, it was time to maneuver their way through the cafeteria, to the table where Ash was sitting, along with a few others. Dawn recognized Brock and May almost immediately.

After a few minutes, they found themselves at Ash's chosen table. He was sitting with a few other people. The lunch tables were large, and looked like they could seat about fifteen or so people. Dawn chose an empty seat, and put her tray down on the table. She had a small plate of spaghetti, and a small side dish of salad. Her choice of beverage was milk, and her desert was a cup of chocolate pudding.

"My fair beauty, your radiance outshines the stars in the night sky, with which your gorgeous locks share their radiant colour. The sparkle in your eyes makes me happy, and your smile lights up my entire world. You are everything that a man could ever want and more -"

"Come on, Forrest." A girl with bright orange hair said, grabbing the boy with the spiky brown hair by the ear, and dragging him back to his seat. "Don't waste your lunch."

"Let me guess, Brock's younger brother?" Dawn asked as she sat down, sweat-dropping with embarrassment at having been hit on so publicly by someone she didn't even know. It wasn't just awkward to witness, it was more than awkward to be the victim of.

"How did you guess?" Brock asked, before taking a drink from his cup of water.

"Strong family resemblance." Dawn answered, getting laughs out of everyone except Brock and Forrest, who didn't seem to understand the joke.

"Hey Dawn." May's voice came from across the table, where May was seated between Ash and a boy with green hair and green eyes. On Ash's other side was the girl with the ginger hair who'd rescued Dawn from Brock's little brother. Next to the ginger was a boy with chin length shaggy dark green hair, and to his other side was Brock's little brother, Forrest.

"I think that some introductions are in order." Ash decided, looking around at his group of friends. "You all know me though, so I don't have to participate."

"I'm May."

And after May spoke, the introductions continued in a counter-clockwise motion around the table, having started at Ash.

Drew was the name of the green-haired boy sitting beside May. On Drew's other side, Zoey had taken a seat. Leona, Barry, Kenny and Dawn, with Gary Oak being on Dawn's other side. Lyra and Khoury were next, with Angie between Khoury and Brock. After Brock was Brock's brother Forrest, then Tracey, Misty, and then they were back at Ash.

"It's so nice to meet you." Dawn said to those who she hadn't known before then, with a nod.

"Yeah, it's nice to finally meet you too." The ginger haired girl, Misty, responded with a nod in Dawn's direction.

"Now, I'm hungry, let's eat!" Dawn decided.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Ash and May responded in unison.

And the trio began to eat their lunches. Everyone had a plate of spaghetti, but their beverages varied, along with if they had something on the side, like Dawn had her salad.

While May and Ash stuffed their faces, Dawn ate in a more ladylike style. Glancing over at Ash and May, she paused from eating her lunch to sweat drop, much like everyone else at their table.

"Hey guys, this stuff isn't half bad." Dawn said, looking around at everyone at the table.

And so, the rest of the group began to eat.

* * *

**I love getting Reviews!**

**How was this chapter? Better than the rest? Worse? Please tell me what you think!**


	7. One in the Same

**So, this chapter is going to be a poor follow up after Lunch. _Showing Off_ is by far my most favourite chapter yet.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"So, how has your first week of Illumina Academy been, Dawn?"

"Aw Mom, it's awful! Everything is so boring, I know all the stuff that they've gone over already, and classes never end! And this place is just so perfect and exact, I don't know, it's just too perfect. There never anything out of place!"

"Dawn, let me get this straight. You don't like the place because everything is in it's place?"

"No, I just think that's weird. I hate my classes! I was looking forward to French class so much, speaking a second language is like the coolest thing ever! And my teacher lectures in monotone! And my History teacher is constantly cracking jokes that aren't even funny. And in Drama there's so much written work, you wouldn't think that there was so much written work! And Geography, don't even get me started! They are going over stuff that everyone in our class has already been to and seen! It's beyond boring!"

"Sweetheart, High School won't suck forever. It'll get better, you'll see!"

"How would you know? You never had a law telling you that you suddenly have to go to high school!"

"Trust me Dawn, High School and Life are one in the same. They sometimes suck, but the bad times don't last forever."

"I've got a French project that I need to get finished by Monday, I should go and work on it now." Dawn sighed, smiling at her mom.

"Alright, I'm glad to see that you're keeping up with your studies, even if you're using them as an excuse to end our conversation early. Try your best, and try to enjoy school a little more."

"Alright mom."

* * *

**So, yes, this quick litter chapter was pretty stupid, I agree. I couldn't think of how to spice this up like I did with _Showing Off_. **

**Reviews are lovely, but you don't need to review this chapter, I already decided that it sucks.**


	8. Stand Up

**Alright, the last chapter for now, but don't worry, I've already started on the sequel, which will have tons more drama, tons more dialogue, and tons more content. I promise that the sequel will be tons better than this one. I'll try to make every chapter fantastic and funny too.**

**I don't own Pokemon, although that is right near the top of my "I Wish" list. Sadly, I doubt that my owning Pokmon will ever happen.**

* * *

"Did you tell your mom how evil your roommates are?" May asked, tilting her head back to see her friend. The girls had all gathered on the grass out in the clearing inside the treeline, and they were laying on their backs, in a human star shape, with their heads in the middle.

"No. I couldn't, not with Shirley and Marcia standing right there." Dawn said with a sigh, tilting her head back also.

"Don't let them push you around! Stand up for yourself." Zoey commented, turning her head to the side to look at the bluenette beside her.

"That's easier said than done."

"Why not just tell them to back off and leave you alone?" Misty suggested, looking angry that one of her new friends was having a problem.

"Not that simple. Marcia used my straightener without asking the other day, and when I asked her to at least ask me before using it, and she knocked over a bottle of bright orange nail polish over my French assignment, then told me it was my fault. I stayed up all night working on the title page and she ruined it in twenty seconds flat. I had to throw the whole thing out and do it over. If I told her to back off and leave me alone, I'm afraid to think about what she would do."

"Ouch. I didn't realize that when you said you had to redo the whole project it was because Marcia ruined it." May winced.

"Yeah." Dawn replied with a sigh.

"So what makes you say that your roommates are evil, you know, besides the Marcia incident that you just mentioned." Lyra asked, her hat laying on her chest. Even with the school uniform that they had to wear, Lyra still wore her hat most times, which was often confiscated by teachers when she forgot to remove it during class.

The school uniforms for the girls consisted of a white blouse, a short dark gray plaid skirt. Knee high stockings, black Mary-Janes or loafers, a dark gray tie or bowtie and a dark gray blazer or sweater-vest completed the uniform. Guys had a white dress shirt with the option of either dark gray pants or shorts. They had regular socks, black loafers, along with a dark gray tie and dark gray blazer or sweatervest.

"Well, Shirley shredded my history assignment because she thought that I took her lip gloss. Then she found it at the bottom of her makeup bag, and didn't even apologize about it." Dawn replied, flicking a single strand of grass off her sweatervest.

"What a bit - I mean witch." Misty began, barely saying herself from swearing in time.

"You're telling me." Dawn replied with a sigh, closing her eyes.

"And I thought my roommates were bad." May commented, weaving her fingers together and resting her hands on her chest. "All they do is gossip about who's dating who and who's a loser and who has a crush on what's-his-face, oh-my-gosh, who's _so totally_ out of their league."

"Ever thought about a career doing impressions, May?" Lyra asked, tipping her head back and giving the other brunette a smile before closing her eyes.

"Thanks Lyra." May replied softly, closing her own eyes.

"Anytime, May."

"Just a suggestion, but what about beating them at their own game, Dawn?" Misty asked quietly.

"Don't stoop down to their level. If you do that, you've lost." Zoey's words of advice were calm and collected, and brought silence to the group of girls.

"I just don't know what to do." Dawn finally admitted with a sad sigh.

"Don't worry, I'll help you figure this out." May decided firmly.

"Yeah, me too." Misty agreed.

"I think that it's safe to say that we'll all be here for Dane." Lyra commented.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Dawn said softly, smiling.

* * *

**So there are some hints as to some of the drama that our heroes will have to deal with in the sequel.**

**I love reviews, and my profile poll is still open, if anyone still wants to vote that hasn't already. ('Tis about my next fanfic, what kind of fanfic you guys wanna read next)**


End file.
